This Is Our Life
by kigen
Summary: A collection of Jetaru drabbles, because Jet and Haru need more love. Mostly fluffy humor, but some other things will sneak in. Click it. Aren't you curious?
1. Grass

**This Is Our Life**

**Drabble 1: Grass**

By: Kigen

I have an obsession, I don't care anymore. Seriously though, I find a new pairing I like, I start a drabble mass for them. It's Jet and Haru's turn. Watch out for fluff, romance, AU's, and crossovers. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** The boys are assumed strait. That proof enough that I don't own Avatar?

:-:-:-:-:

Haru was beginning to wonder where on earth Jet got those things. It seemed no sooner that Haru plucked it from his lips, he turned around and Jet had another one in his mouth.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out why either.

It was just a strand of grass that Jet didn't chew on or suck. It just hung there in his lips.

Maybe Jet thought it made him badass?

Well, as far as Haru was concerned, it wasn't.

It was long. It was annoying. It tickled the side of his neck when Jet snuck up behind him, and it got in the way whenever Haru tried to kiss Jet!

Haru was at the point where he just wanted to pull it out and beat him with it.

By the spirits, that thing was annoying

Again, he had just yanked that dammed weed out of Jet's mouth less than 10 seconds ago, and there was another one there.

Haru gave up. He really, really gave up.

He needed to think up another way to make Jet get rid of the grass, like maybe... showing Jet there were better things to put in his mouth.

:-:-:-:-:

Haru means his tongue people. Kissing. Nothing TOO dirty.

Anyway, I thought it was a cute little fluffy drabble. Like I said, beware future AU's and crossovers.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Ja manna-san!


	2. Kyo sama

**This Is Our Life**

**Drabble 2: Kyo-sama**

By: Kigen

Remember the warning for the AU in the last chapter? Yes? Well, here's the AU drabble.

I swear, my abuse muse for this series is obsessed with Jrock. I can't get a single drabble idea out of her without a screech for KYO-SAMA!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, I would have a working abuse muse.

:-:-:-:-:

Jet opened his eyes to the blond singer of Dir en grey.

Which of course made him stare at the blond in a stupor for a few moments before it all clicked.

Haru's newest band; his favorite singer; the new poster on his wall. HIS wall. Not Haru's wall; his wall.

Apparently, Haru's mother had banned Dir en Grey from the house when he found out the singer preformed on stage while covered in blood. So Haru, in tears, had come to his boyfriend, begging him to keep the poster safe.

Now, Jet's thing wasn't Dir en Grey. His things were more like Rage Against the Machine. But Haru liked it, so he let the poster stay. Now, he was really, really starting to regret it.

It was probably the fact that every single bloody morning, he woke up to the poster's disturbingly focused gaze. It might have had something to do with the fact that if Jet dyed his hair and grew it out, he would look a little like the singer. It might have been due to the fact that Haru listened to his cds one too many times.

Jet swore if he heard koe koroshite me wo one more time...

Answering the door, Jet let Haru inside.

"You were still sleeping?" Haru asked teasingly.

"It's Sunday." Jet muttered, still half asleep. "I just got up."

"If you say so." Haru hmmed, walking into Jet's room. "Good morning Kyo-sama."

Jet hit his head against the now closed front door. That... that had to be the reason he couldn't stand that poster.

:-:-:-:-:

Again, all my abuse muse's fault. This may also be a good time to point out I neither know Dir en Grey or Rage Against the Machine. My music muses assure me they fit though.

Next, pretty, pretty flowers!

Read and review all.

Ja manna-san!


	3. Flowers

**This Is Our Life**

**Drabble 3: Flowers**

By: Kigen

I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this. But I'm on an update spree right now, and doing my best to update/finish ALL of my stories.

And while this isn't the right place, I must take a moment to brag. I KNEW Smellerbee was a girl! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Okay, I'm done now. Please continue with the drabble.

**Disclaimer:** Jet's back! Haru's not. And Longhot and Smellerbee are now my favorite Avatar pairing. I feel as though I've betrayed my fandom somehow.

:-:-:-:-:

Haru was beginning to hate flowers.

Sure, they were pretty and smelled nice. And yes, he may be pretty, even for a boy, and he certainly didn't smell bad.

But that was no reason for Jet to keep putting them in his hair.

Or giving them to him.

Or even comparing them to him!

He wasn't a girl damn it! And even if he had been, Jet was a horrible romantic.

Why couldn't Jet understand that he didn't like the flowers, that he didn't want flowers; and that Jet couldn't be romantic if his life depended on it.

But that didn't seem to matter. He couldn't really find it in his heart to be mad at Jet for trying to be romantic...

But as he pulled flowers from his hair for the third time that day Haru couldn't help but really, really hate flowers.

:-:-:-:-:

I have a few more drabbles for this pair, but I'm not sure how long these drabbles will last truth be told. Any volunteers to become abuse muses?

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja manna-san!


End file.
